Renesmee's 1st Period
by Mrs.Edward.Asakura
Summary: what happens when darling Renesmee Cullen starts her period in the Cullen household? Rated M for rape and language
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee's 1st Period

By: .Asakura

With much appreciated help from:

InuYashaGirl007 & EssenceofBloodLust

Renesmee's POV

I was laying in 'my' bed- well technically my father's old bed, but that doesn't matter- when a deliciously tempting smell assaulted my senses. Human blood. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme must have come home early and brought me a treat. I stumbled out of bed and skipped down the hallway to the bathroom. I was beginning to undress for my shower when the scent of blood became stronger. I was practically drooling when I finally got those damned underwear off and then I stared at them in horror. There was fresh blood covering them. Everything clicked in my mind at once. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme didn't come home early with a treat for me, the blood was coming from me and I knew something was wrong with me.

I couldn't help the scream that rose from my lips as I stood vampire-still in shock. I was so stunned that I didn't even hear the loud thud of footsteps climbing up the stairs or the string of cuss words that came out of Uncle Jasper's mouth. All I was focused on was there was something wrong with me and before I realized it, the door flew open and there stood Jacob.

"Renesmee…are you alright!" screamed my werewolf 'soulmate'.

Regaining some sense of composure, my hands immediately flew up to cover my fully exposed chest.

"Get out you…you…you DOG!" I screamed, but it was no use. Jacob fell to the ground with a loud thud and blood was flowing freely from his nose as he suffered from a major nosebleed.

I sat crouched in the corner of the bathroom just waiting for someone to come and explain to me what the hell was going on.

Jasper's POV

I was lying in my bed with Alice snuggled up against my nude body when all hell decided to break loose.

I was thinking back to the pleasure that Alice gave me not too many hours ago. I swear the sounds that were coming from our room could put Rose and Em to shame. While thinking of this, I began to worry if Renesmee heard anything and I was thinking of how pissed Bella would be if Alice and I had to give Renesmee the big sex talk before them. My vampire mind was contemplating these thoughts as Alice moved closer to me and began to stroke her hand up and down my bare chest. I was leaning down to give her a kiss with the intention of repeating our actions from earlier this morning, when my super-vampire senses were assaulted by the sickly sweet aroma of human blood. Even though it had the touch of death in its scent, it was still the most appetizing smell in the world.

Knowing something was wrong and Renesmee was just a room or to away, I decided to hold my breath and hope I wouldn't snap and accidentally harm her. A slight hiss escaped my lips as the scent kept attacking me and I could hear the sheets tearing from me gripping them too hard.

Alice sat up and looked at me with her wondrous golden eyes. Confusion was evident in her features and just as she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong with me, the scent assaulted her senses also. Gasping, she jumped up hissing oh god no.

I jumped up out of our bed and grabbed a pair of jeans that Alice had thought to put out last night before our clothes got completely destroyed. I started dressing in a hurry.

"Fuck…shit…damn….damn it all, why the hell did this have to happen?" I cursed. I didn't give a shit if Renesmee heard me now. I could deal with Edward later when there was no human blood permeating the house. I heard the loud thud of feet hitting wooden stairs as our werewolf buddy Jacob Black bounded up the stairs after Renesmee's scream filled the house.

Automatically, I turned to Alice.

"What in the hell is happening?" I growled at her. Her face was set in a dead mask, so I knew she'd be no help as she was trying to figure out what the fuck was going on here.

I heard the door of the upstairs bathroom fly open as Jacob flung it open and the scent if human blood became stronger.

"Renesmee…are you alright?" panted Jacob while I was trying not to breathe and I was just trying to focus on Alice dressing. I heard Renesmee scream at Jacob and a loud thud as the wolf fell down to the floor. Another wave of blood filled the air, but it had the putrid scent of dog in it.

'Ha…ha…the mutt fell with a nosebleed,' I thought bitterly.

So a great morning turned to hell within a few moments…oh how lucky am I. I'm not even Bella and I have her shitty luck…great. How much worse could this damned day get.

Alice's POV

As Jasper and I scurried out of our bedroom and towards the bathroom, the scent of blood became worse. In my peripheral vision I noticed that Jasper was struggling not to snap.

'Poor Jazzy…' I thought. 'I'll have to pay him back later.' I turned my attention back to why I couldn't see what was happening in my visions.

'Must be because of Jacob running up here or Renesmee being so close,' I thought.

As we reached the bathroom, there was a comical scene that awaited us- Jacob Black lying on his back with blood flowing freely out of his nose and his right hand slightly twitching. I couldn't help but to laugh once and I heard Jasper chuckle too.

'Time to get serious,' I thought. Whatever Renesmee was freaking out about was in the bathroom and Jacob makes a better door than a window, so to speak.

"Emmett!" I screamed. "Get your ass up here now!" I heard his booming laughter cut short as he reached the top of the stairs and saw my expression, yet he couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight of Jacob.

'Back to business,' I thought. "Jasper, Emmett, you two drag Jacob downstairs and if he hits his head a few times, it's okay," I said evilly, and then I gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek.

Jasper and Emmett got to work right away and drug the unconscious body of Jacob Black down the stairs with an audible thud each time one of his limbs hit the wooden stairs.

I slowly shifted the door open and found Renesmee huddled in the corner of the bathroom in between the tub and the toilet.

"Jacob's not here is he?" she breathed before I could even speak.

"No, no…Jasper and Emmett took him downstairs. Now Renesmee…what's going on?" I asked sweetly.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Oh Aunt Alice…what's wrong with me? I woke up and I was bleeding! Am I a freak?" she cried.

'Bleeding?' I thought. All of the sudden, everything clicked and it hit me like a bulldozer.

'Oh God No,' I thought. She looked at me with her huge chocolate brown eyes.

"No dear, you are **NOT** a freak. Just take a shower first and call me when you're done and I can explain this.

She stood up wordlessly and jumped into the shower. I left the bathroom and closed the door behind me softly while thinking 'OH GOD!'

(A.N. This is my first story and chapter 2 should be comming up soon...Please Review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee's 1st Period

By: Mrs.

With much appreciated help from:

InuYashaGirl007 & EssenceofBloodLust Chapter 2 Jasper's POV

"Maybe he's dead," said Emmett as we stared at Jacob.

"Nah…if he was dead, we'd be partying."

"True…so true," replied my brother as Jacob's hand shot up and struck Emmett across the face.

"Hey! You son of a-" he started.

"Shut up you two!" hissed Rosalie as she appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey baby," spoke Emmett as he gave Rosalie a passionate kiss. I rolled my eyes and Jacob made gagging sound.

"Shut up mutt…haven't you ever heard of passion before? We all know Edward and Bella love each other, hell; we can hear it at night. So why can't you put up with the two of us?" challenged Emmett.

"For one, you're an oversized asshole and your bride over there is a superficial air headed blonde bitch!"

"What did you say you mutt!?!" screamed Rose as she lunged for Jacob's neck. Thankfully, Emmett grabbed her around the waist before she could harm him.

"Guys…we have more to deal with than who's doing who, so just knock this crap off," I sighed.

"Are you defending the mutt?" breathed Rose in disbelief.

"No, I just think that the fact that the house reeks of blood is a more pressing matter than Edward and Bella screwing each other or Jacob smart mouthing you two."

"Fine," grumbled Rose as Emmett snickered and loosened up his hold on her.

"But don't forget this mutt…you insult Rose again, you have me to deal with," stated Emmett as Jacob began laughing like crazy.

Sighing, I sank down in the couch and waited for Alice to tell us what was happening.

Just as I thought this, here came Alice. She descended the stairs and came to us with a mask of terror on her face.

"So what's up Al?" asked Emmett casually as he and Rose sank down in the loveseat together.

"I…I know what's wrong with Renesmee," she stated.

"Well what is it?" asked Jacob in a hurry.

'Stupid mutt,' I thought.

"Well…our dear Renesmee has started her period," she said as she began shaking.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay," I soothed her. 'You've got to be kidding me,' I thought. This was the last thing we needed. 'I can just picture Edward or Bella explaining this to her.'

"Her…her period! That means…" started Rose, but she was cut off by Emmett's laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" snapped Alice. "Since Edward and Bella are still on their second 'honeymoon', that means she's gonna be here with us for a while! This is gonna be a problem!"

"Not really. If she can't have one…" started Jacob. I stared at him appalled.

"Are you fucking INSANE!?! I'm no mind reader and I know what you're thinking. By the way, the answer is **NO**, you can't screw Renesmee so she can't have a period. Honestly Jacob, do you know what Edward and Bella would do to you if they knew what you were thinking?"

"It was just a suggestion," he said.

"A very stupid one," muttered Rose.

"Aunt Alice…can you come up here," drifted down Renesmee's voice as we were bickering.

"Well Alice, what are you going to do?" challenged Jacob.

"Go up there you dumbass," she retorted. "Hey Jazzy."

"Yeah?"

"Can you text Edward and Bella and tell them to come here. Tell them it's an emergency."

"Alright…good luck," and with that she left for upstairs.

Alice's POV

I was in a state of trying to see how the hell we were going to get through this, but all I saw was a rise in the stock market and who was going to win the World Series. I couldn't see anything in this house though.

'Stupid mutt,' I thought bitterly as I reached the bathroom. A small part of my mind gave thanks to keeping pads and tampons here from the time Bella was human.

"Hey Rensemee…are you alright?" I asked as I entered the room. She sat on the toilet seat wrapped up in a towel. She was her usual perky self but you could still see the hint of worry in her face.

"Well, I'm as fine as I can be right now. So what's going on?" she asked.

"First, let's take care of your little bleeding problem," I said as I grabbed a pad from under the sink.

"What's that and how will it help me?"

"It's a pad and you wear it in your underwear to catch the blood. Now your clothes won't get stained," I said as I showed her how to put it on her underwear- sticky side down.

"There's a supply of these under the sink…you need to change those every three hours or so. I'll tell the guys to steer clear of this room for a while or at least until it doesn't smell like blood and the pads are in the trash out of the house."

"Okay. Thanks. Now will you tell me why I am bleeding like this?" she asked in curiosity.

'Uh oh…now for the hard part,' I thought.

"Well Renesmee…you're on your period." There, I said it.

"What's a period?"

"Well…that is something your mom or dad has to tell you. If I were you, I'd ask your mom."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Your parents would kill me. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

I went blank for a moment and saw Edward and Bella coming here.

"Don't worry," I reassured her. "Your parents are on their way here and you ask them."

"Alrighty," she exclaimed as we both left the bathroom and headed down the stairs and awaited Bella and Edward.

Bella's POV

"Bzz…Bzz" I am going to kill that damned phone. Edward and I were in the middle of uh 'expressing our love' when that damned phone started vibrating on the bedside table.

"Dammit," I cursed. Edward just chuckled and moved him mouth from my chest back onto mine.

'Screw that phone…this is much better,' thought greedily as Edward positioned himself between my very needy legs. He slowly plunged into me and I purred in delight and once again the damn phone vibrated.

Reluctantly, Edward withdrew himself from me and sat up and grabbed the little silver phone.

'What the hell is so important that it breaks up mine and Edward's 'fun time?' I thought bitterly. Edward chuckled.

"I do not know what is so important love, but as soon as we find out, I promise to repay you," he said as he kissed me quickly on the lips.

"I let the shield down again, didn't I?"

"Yes…but love, I find it extremely exciting to know what you are thinking," he said as he opened up the cursed phone.

"So what does it say?" I asked, knowing that the mood was completely ruined.

"Well…it says that you and I are needed at the house and it apparently is an emergency."

"What emergency is there that they can't possibly take care of themselves?" I asked, completely pissed.

"Do you think the dog died?" he asked, completely amused.

"Why would that be an emergency?" I asked, confused.

"Well…Rose might be throwing a party, yet I know one person who wouldn't be there."

"Who?" I asked

"Renes-" he started, then a look of horror crossed his face. I could see through his eyes that my face was just as horrified.

"Oh my GOD! What happened to her!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed and ran to my monstrous closet that Alice created for me. I grabbed the nearest thing possible and threw it on…even though it was a cranberry cocktail dress.

"What could have happened…If Jacob hurt her in any way, he's mine!" I rambled on as Edward followed me into the closet and threw on a pair of khaki pants and a snug grey sweater.

"I know love…I know," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and comforted me. If anything happened to Renesmee…well I would be depressed to the ends of the earth.

"Let's go find out what's going on," I said as we dashed out the door to our cottage and towards the Cullen mansion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We were less than 10 feet away from the house when the scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I came to a complete stop and hissed as I held my breath. The house reeked of blood.

"What is it love?" asked Edward, clearly confused of why I stopped so suddenly. I used one spare breath to answer him.

"Just breathe in and tell me what you smell," I said through gritted teeth.

He did what I said and by the look on his face, he found out what was wrong.

"What the hell is going on here?" I growled.

"I do not know, but we better find out quickly," he hissed as we ran through the front door.

When we were finally through, we were met by Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Jacob…Renesmee was nowhere to be found.

I stormed over to Jacob and grabbed him by his shirt, which was unusual for him.

"Dog…you better start talking now. Where's Renesmee?"

I heard Edward release a breath of relief.

"Thank god," he said and I quickly turned to him.

"Well…" I started, and it was Alice who finished for me.

"She's fine and she's upstairs." I released a breath of relief also and I noted that the blood had a combination of human, death, and the sweet scent of vampire.

"Okay…so what in the hell is going on…Why does the house smell like blood?" I asked and everyone's gaze dropped to the floor and I heard Edward pull in an audible gasp.

"You have got to be kidding me," he hissed.

I was about to ask what he was talking about when Renesmee appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey mom! Can you come up here for a sec?" she asked. I couldn't refuse my daughter so I said yes and was starting towards the stairs when I felt Edward's arm on my shoulder. I spun around to him and all he said wa- "be careful."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was upstairs with Renesmee in 'her' room and I still couldn't get the scent of blood to go away.

"Mom…I've got a question for you," she said as she plopped down onto her bed.

"Well…what is it?" I asked.

"Well…mom…what's a period?" she asked. That's when everything clicked. The blood….Edward saying be careful…emergency…everything. I took another breath and was about driven to bloodlust.

"Well…it…uh….I can't do this!" I screamed as I ran downstairs, past Edward, out the front door and I kept running until I couldn't smell it anymore


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee's 1st Period

By: Mrs.

With much appreciated help from:

InuYashaGirl007 & EssenceofBloodLust

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

'Poor Bella,' I thought. 'She's still a newborn and she shouldn't be forced to face this.' All of the sudden, we heard Bella scream.

"I can't do this!" and the next thing I knew, she was rushing out the front door. I caught a glimpse of her thoughts though..

"I'm sorry Edward….I am a horrible mother…oh a deer!"

I was just about tempted to follow her when I heard Renesmee talking to me.

"Daddy…can you come up here?" I had to find Bella and help her, but to ignore Renesmee would be rude.

"Alright, hold on," I said.

'Do you want us to go after her?' asked Jasper in his thoughts.

"If you want, that would be appreciated." And with that, Jasper, Rose, and Alice ran out the front door with Jacob being dragged out by Rose. Yet I could still hear his thoughts perfectly.

'I wonder what sounds Renesmee would make underneath me…oh God that'd be great!' and then I saw a vision of her from this morning.

'Mental note- beat Jacob senseless when I see him next time,' I thought as I headed up the stairs.

Renesmee and I stopped walking when we reached my old bedroom and she sat on her bed and began fidgeting with a tassel on a pillow.

"Renesmee…honey, what's wrong?"

"Well, uh…" she started. Instead of finishing her thought out loud, she pressed her hand to my cheek and finished it there- 'what's a period?'

Even though I saw this coming, this still shocked me beyond belief. Isn't this something a mother and daughter talk about, not a father and daughter?

"Well Renesmee dear…a period is…." I started.

'Oh god…how do I put this?' I asked myself.

"Go on," she said as she perked up, listening intently.

'I can't believe I'm having this talk with my 12 year old daughter.'*

"Well, when a woman reaches a certain age….their bodies must change once a month in order to prepare for a…uh…a certain subject we just won't discuss. When…uh…a girl's…uh…" I couldn't finish this talk without permanently damaging my daughter's mind.

"You know Renesmee…this isn't a talk you have with your father. I have to go," I said and I left me very confused daughter alone.

I ran out the front door towards where Bella was so fast, I missed what Emmett had said. I think it was 'Ah my turn now.'

Renesmee's POV

'What the hell is going on?' I thought. 'I can't get one straight answer from anyone in this entire house!'

I sat there sulking because no one would answer me when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said and the door creaked open and there was Uncle Emmett.

"Hey…how's it going?" he asked.

"Okay I guess. Hey Uncle Emmett…"

"Yeah…" he said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Well Emmett, what's a period?" I asked as my face turned red from embarrassment.

"Ah…I thought you'd never ask," he said as he sat down by my on my bed. "Okay…how far did your parents get in telling you?"

"Well, my dad said something about a girl's body changing and that's all I understood."

"Okay!" he exclaimed as a grin broke out on his face. "Well…" he started, and then cleared his throat. "…when a girl gets to a certain age, her body starts changing in order for her to be able to become pregnant and hold a baby. Each month, her body prepares itself for pregnancy and if her egg doesn't get fertilized by a man's sperm, she must she the unwanted egg and tissue so it can be replaced by a new one. The shedding of the egg and tissue is what we refer to as a period. Is this making any sense?"

"Yeah it is, but there's one thing I just don't quite get though," I said, thankful for this talk my uncle was giving me.

"Well Renesmee, what don't you understand?" he asked.

"Okay, how exactly does a girl's 'egg' get fertilized by a boy's 'sperm'?" I asked, embarrassed.

"By having sex," he stated.

"What's sex?" I asked, confused. He seemed to ponder this for a moment and he kept looking at me weird. Finally, he answered me.

"Well, I could show you."

"Okay," I said enthusiastically. Little did I know, I would regret those words later.

Edward's POV

Everyone was standing in the clearing in the grove of trees when I got there. Bella was sitting on the ground with her head cradled in her hands, Jasper was pacing the ground and was shooting Jacob glares of hatred every once in a while, and Jacob was trying to take care of Bella but every time he came within five feet of her, Rose would hiss at him.

I rushed over to Bella and when she sensed my presence, her head shot up and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry…by the way, how'd it go?" she asked while shaking uncontrollably.

"It's alright love and by the way, I couldn't do much better. I ran out of the house as soon as I tried to explain it to her."

"At least I'm not the only one who can't talk to her about this," she sighed as she pressed her face into my neck.

"Is Renesmee alright?" asked Jacob while I caught a glimpse of his thoughts once again. 'I wonder what Renesmee would look like in a thong? Not that it would last long with me there.'

I glared at Jacob and smacked him across his face.

"What the hell was that for!?!" he bellowed.

"That, dog, was for your thoughts from the past few minutes and from your little 'display' of thoughts about what type of sounds my daughter would make underneath your body," I said through gritted teeth as he stared at me dumbfounded.

"By the way, if I ever catch you thinking about Renesmee like that again mutt, you will be wishing for death as soon as I get a hold of you," I spat at him and then Alice came back from wherever she had been.

"Damn…I can't see anything," was all she said.

"Where's Emmett?" asked Rose.

"He's still at the house," I said.

"With Renesmee? That can't be good," muttered Jasper.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" I asked.

(*A.N.- 3rd Chapter!!!! In this story, Renesmee appears to be 12 years old, but is only like 1 or 2. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!)


	4. authors note

Hey everyone, sorry its been a while but here's what you need to know

1-I'm not supposed to have this account so I have to be sneaky about it, that's why it takes forever to update

2-I already wrote the whole story but I have to wait to post it so sorry about the delay

thanks for understanding,

.Asakura


End file.
